The Ultimate Showdown: Naruto Style
by blazing eagle
Summary: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny with Naruto characters added. Kudos to whoever came up with this song! It is hilarious!lyrics included


A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto or any related material. The Ultimate Showdown belongs to someone on Albino Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

The original lyrics to the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Old Godzilla was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground  
when suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu  
when Aaron Carter came out of the blue  
and he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal  
then they both got flattened by the Batmobile  
but before it could make it back to the Batcave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
and took an AK47 out from under his hat  
and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
but he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
because Optimus Prime came to save the day  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime  
and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back  
and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady  
when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip  
then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed  
and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist  
then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime,  
but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a Care Bear stare,  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris  
who deliver a kick which could shatter bones  
into the crotch of Indiana Jones  
who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne  
but Chuck saw through his clever disguise  
and he crushed Batman's head in between his thigh  
s then Gandalf the Grey  
and Gandalf the White  
and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight  
and Benito Mussolini  
and The Blue Meanie  
and Cowboy Curtis  
and Jambi the Genie  
Robocop,  
the Terminator,  
Captain Kirk,  
and Darth Vader  
Lo Pan,  
Superman,  
every single Power Ranger  
Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock,  
The Rock,  
Doc Oc,  
and Hulk Hogan  
all came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass  
it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
with civilians looking on total awe  
and the fight raged on for a century  
many lives were claimed, but eventually  
the champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
of Ultimate Destiny

The Naruto Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Old Chozilla was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground  
when suddenly Sandman burst from the shade and hit Chozilla with a Sand  
grenade  
Chozilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by  
Shizune  
who proceeded to open up a can of Shizune Fu  
when Ino Yamanaka came out of the blue  
and she started beating up Shizune O'Neal…??  
Then they both got flattened by the Sandmobile  
but before it could make it back to the Sandcave  
Sasuke Uchiha popped out of his grave  
and took the Sharingan out from behind his eyes  
and lock sandman away inside of his mind  
but he ran out of time and he ran away because the Third Hokage came to  
save the day  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Chozilla took a bite out of the the Third Hokage  
like Akamaru took a bite out of crime  
and then Shizune came back covered in a tire track  
but Sakura jumped out and landed on her back  
and Sandman was injured, and trying to get steady  
when Sasuke Uchiha came back with a machete  
but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Orochimaru Jones took him out with his whip  
then he saw Chozilla sneaking up from behind  
and he reached for his kunai which he just couldn't find  
'cause Sandman stole it and he threw and he missed  
and Sakura deflected it with his fist  
then she jumped in the air and did a summersault  
while Sasuke Uchiha tried to pole vault onto the Third Hokage,  
but they collided in the air  
then they both got hit by a Byakugan stare,  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
down from the heavens descended Mizuki  
who deliver a kick which could shatter bones  
into the crotch of Orochimaru Jones  
who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
as Sandman changed back into Gaara Wayne  
but Mizuki saw through his clever disguise  
and he took of Gaara's head with a big Shuriken of Surprise  
then Kakashi the Grey  
and Kakashi the White  
and "Haku and the Holy Grail's Black Knight  
and Zabuza Momochi  
and The Guy Meanie  
and Rock Lee Curtis  
and Kankuro the Genie  
TenTen, the Temarinator,  
Captain Kabuto,  
and Darth Nara  
Kiba-pan,  
Kisame,  
every single Sound ninja  
Itachi S. Preston and Jiraiya Logan,  
Shino,  
The 4 Hokage,  
Doc Tsunade,  
and Naruto Hogan  
all came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Mizuki in his ninja ass  
it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
with civilians looking on total awe  
and the fight raged on for a century  
many lives were claimed, but eventually  
the champion stood,  
the rest saw their better:  
Hinata Hyuga in a bloodstained sweater  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
of Ultimate Destiny …..Naruto Style

R&R If you must flame, flame politely. Or else, I will sick the Crew on you. And believe me, that is a fate worse than death.


End file.
